Ash (The Journey)
Summary Ash was one of four commanders that were in charge of the Iron Army. They were very loyal to The Iron King. Ash was specialed in fire-type abilities, it's how he got his name. When The Iron King returned 400 years later, he resurrected Ash, as he preferred him over all the other commanders. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: 'Ash '''Origin: 'The Journey 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''415 '''Classification: '''Undead Knight '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, & 7), Regeneration (Mid-High), Fear Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can release flames from his hands and shield, they will turn things into ashes), Magma Manipulation (Can release bursts from the ground, far more proficient than Roche), Weapon Mastery, Intangibility (Phasing & Spatial), Flight, Gravity Manipulation (Can control the gravity of objects that are the size of the Moon), Death Manipulation (Can control zombies and spirits), Summoning (Can summon undead knights), Body Puppetry (Can control his opponents from far away), Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can lay a curse on his enemies, this will bring bad luck), Possession (Can possess the soul or body of a person), Resistance to Time Manipulation and Holy Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Moon level '(When Ash was resurrected, The Iron King stated he could destroy the Moon. When Ash fought the 4 Warriors this was proven true, as he destroyed the Moon, with his sword) '''Speed: FTL (Ash's attacks outpaced the 4 Warriors in their first battle. The Iron King stated he was his quickest soldier) Lifting Strength: Class Z '(The Iron King stated he could move the entire moon with his hands) 'Striking Strength: Moon Class Durability: Moon level '(Took attacks from the 4 Warriors in their first battle) 'Stamina: 'High (Can fight for hours without end, Ash does require to eat or rest, as he's immortal) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range. Planetary with attacks. 'Standard Equipment: *'Eldur:' Ash's sword, it can create and release flames up to 3,200'°'''F. However, it can reach a maximum temperature up to 4 million degrees Fahrenheit, this will make the sword somewhat uncontrollable) 'Intelligence: Genius (Is an expert when it comes to close-quarters-combat. Is an excellent military strategist) '''Weaknesses: '''Overconfidence (Due to Ash's extreme loyalty, he can sometimes be overconfident in his attacks, believing they will end his enemies) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cleansing Flame: '''A flame is released from Ash's palms, the flame is green in color, and will burn most materials. It cannot be put out by water. He uses it similar to that of a flamethrower. *'String: He can control only one enemy, like a puppet, from long distances. He can only control someone by slashing them with his right hand. *'Fire Hands: '''Both of Ash's hands are covered with blue fire, he uses them in physical combat. His blue fire is slightly weaker than his green fire. *'Lava Burst: 'Can release magma bursts from the ground similar to that of Roche. *'Heat Sword: 'Ash's sword can be covered with purple fire, it's similar to his Cleansing Flame, it can release flames. It's his strongest fire-based attack. *'Curse Spell: 'A spell is placed on a victim, this can cause the person to experience bad luck. *'Fear Sight: 'He can induce fear to his opponents by strictly looking at his eyes. If one were to look at him straightly in the eyes, the will go insane or be scarred for life. *'Many Strings: 'By using his left hand very quickly, Ash will be able to control two or more people. *'Protection: 'Ash's armor was given a spell that will protect him from holy-based attacks, this will include magic or light-based attacks. *'With You: 'Ash will become a spirt and possess someone, by controlling their soul (he can also destroy one). *'Gravity Wave: 'Ash is able to bend gravity, he can crush enemies with it, or manipulate objects as large as the Moon. *'Infection: '''Can turn others into zombies by slashing them with his right hand. He can do it with multiple people. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Serious Profiles Category:Rora Raro's Profiles Category:Tier 5 Category:The Journey Category:Spirits Category:Ghosts Category:Zombies Category:Superhumans Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magma Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoner Category:Summoners Category:Summoning Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Possession Users Category:Resistance Users Category:OC's